A Night Off
by Jenny70529
Summary: Sara, Greg, Tissue, Germs, and....Joe? Sandle. Oneshot.


_Author's Notes: Just a little ficlet I came up with last night after drinking a bit too much and trying to block out the GSR undertones of last night's episode. Imagine this: It's not angsty. Wow! A few GSR jabs towards the end, so don't read if that offends you (or stop just before them, lol). I love reviews! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other in-progress fics. :D. _

_Jenny_

**A Night Off**

Greg gently pushed open the bedroom door with his foot, not wanting to disturb his girlfriend if she was sleeping. With a tired yawn, he crept to the bed, laying a box of tissues, the newspaper, a file folder, and a bottle of orange juice on the bedside table. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a bottle of red liquid and placed it on the table next to his other items.

It wasn't often that Sara Sidle overslept and was late for work, and even more rare that halfway through her shift no one had heard from her, despite numerous phone calls. Knowing she had been feeling run down earlier, Greg had managed to convince Grissom that Sara was probably sick, not murdered, raped, kidnaped, or in any other perilous situation rumors had been spreading all night. After another two hours of constant harassment, Grissom had relented and let the young CSI leave to check on his ailing sweetheart.

The moment he sat down on the bed, she groggily opened her eyes, whimpering softly and mumbling incoherently.

"Shh, just go back to sleep." Greg whispered softly, "You need your rest."

"What time is it?" Sara asked, her voice thick with sleep, "What are you doing here?"

"It's late...I came to check on you, you were late for work, I was worried." Holding out his hand, he prevented her from jumping out of bed as panic filled her eyes, "Relax, I told Grissom you wouldn't be in, you're taking a sick day."

"I'b not sick." Sara replied, her voice stuffy with congestion. Moments later, she followed with a sneeze.

Greg raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face, "No, of course you aren't."

"We can't both miss work, and Nick's on vacation...what's Grissom going to do if it gets busy? I'll be fine." Sara murmured, sitting up despite Greg's protests, "We can't just leave Grissom shorthanded."

Greg pushed her back against her pillow, shaking his head firmly, "Don't worry about it, Joe's there. He can handle things while we're gone."

"Joe? Who's Joe?" Sara asked, her hand rising to her forehead. Was she running a fever? Delirious? They didn't work with anyone named Joe. "How bany shifts did I miss?"

Greg climbed into bed next to her, handing her a tissue as she sniffled slightly, "Joe, you know, Joe. He did a missing person's case a few weeks back? He's got brown hair."

"I habe no idea who you're talking about." Sara muttered, covering her mouth as she began to cough, "Are you sure Grissom's okay with this?"

Greg nodded firmly, grabbing the medicine bottle and dropping it onto her lap, "I brought you goodies; medicine, OJ, a paper in case you get too bored." He handed her the paper, then waved the folder in front of her face, "And if you're feeling up to it, I've got a cold case we can glance through, if you're interested. I know you don't like to part with work for too long."

"Thank you." Sara mumbled, fumbling with the cap on the medicine bottle, "You didn't habe to do this."

"I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to." Greg replied softly, "I hate to see you sick."

"I'b not sick." Sara insisted, sniffing loudly and reaching for a tissue, "I'b not, I'm fined."

"Fined?" Greg asked, anunciating the last syllable in a teasing tone, "Why can't you just admit you're sick and let me take care of you?"

"Because I'b not!" Sara exclaimed, burying her face into her covers as she violently sneezed, "Really, I'b not." She tossed the newspaper at Greg as he began to laugh, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "I'b just allergic to you."

Greg rolled onto his side, his tone teasing, "So I should just leave then? And never come back?"

"I didn't say that." Sara replied, yawning tired, "God, I'b so tired."

Stroking her cheek gently, he whispered, "Take your medicine then take a nap. I'll be right here if you need me."

"You won't leave me?"

"Never."

Placing the medicine bottle down on the beside table, Sara rolled onto her side, leaning her back against Greg, "You're such a great guy, I lobe you."

With laughter in his voice, Greg replied gently, "I _lobe_ you too, Sara."

"Stop making fun ob me!" Sara insisted, alternating through laughter and coughing as he ran his hand along her side, "Come on Greg, I thought you said we were going to sleep."

Greg brought his head down to meet hers, kissing the top of her forehead gently, "We are, we are...I'm so glad we found each other. Could you imagine Grissom trying to take care of you?"

"Do I even want to?" Sara retorted through a yawn, "I'd take you over Grissom any day."

"That's my girl."

Greg waited a few moments for a response, but before he could even ask her if she was still awake, her body relaxed against his, and her breathing began to even. Wrapping his arms tightly around her sleeping form, he knew that this was really the place he wanted to be.

**The End!**


End file.
